Les jumeaux
by gwenaelle
Summary: Les chevaliers d'or reviennent a la vie mais leur souffrance ne vont pas s'areter la! yaoi


Les jumeaux

Genre: yaoi, viols, attention pas pour les enfants

Chapitre 1

Ce la faisait deux mois qu'ils avaient tous ressuscité. Les chevaliers d'or essayaient de reprendre une vie normale mais cela était plutôt dur pour eux qui n'avaient jusque la connut que les entraînements les guerres, la souffrance.

Maintenant, ils essayaient de s'ouvrir à d'autres sentiments comme l'amitié.

Le pardon avait été accordé à DM et Aphrodite et bien sur aux jumeaux. Ces derniers rattrapaient les années perdues et étaient maintenant plus prohe que jamais.

Kanon avait emménagé dans le temple de son frère et on pouvait, parfois, entendre des éclats de rire provenant de leur maison.

Les autres chevaliers avaient apprit à les apprécier et à les aimer. Ils pouvaient être tellement attendrissant.

Ils se souvenaient tous de leur retrouvaille et ce moment les avait tous touché.

Ils s'étaient tous retrouvés. Milo avait sauté dans les bras de Camus, en larme. Son ami lui avait beaucoup manqué. Aldébaran avait tendrement serré Mu, son « petit frère », contre lui. Aiola et Aiolos étaient tombés dans les bras l in de l autre. Shura avait embrassé son amant Aphrodite. Camus était allé serrer la main de Shaka, heureux de le revoir. DM avait reçut un baiser de son ami de toujours, Aphrodite. Il n yavais que Saga et Kanon qui n'avaient pas bougé.

Le gémeaux n'osait pas relever la tête, ne voulant pas affronter le regard des autres et surtout celui de son frère. Les chevaliers les regardaient, préférant ne pas intervenir. C'est Kanon qui fit le premier pas. Il s'avança vers son jumeau et se planta devant lui. Saga avait reculé d'un pas en le voyant s'approcher mais ne bougea plus en voyant le regard sévère de Kanon qui lui ordonnait de rester ou il était. Les fines mains de Saga tremblaient et il avait du ma a regarder son frère dans les yeux. Kanon, lui, planta son regard dans celui presque effrayé de Saga et ne fit rien d'autre pendant un long moment. Il restait la, semblant attendre quelque chose. Une étrange ambiance régnait et les autres chevaliers ne savaient pas si ils devaient rester ou partir. Ils étaient presque mal a l aise.

Soudain, Kanon prit le menton de Saga entre ses doigts et déposa un très léger baiser sur ses lèvres puis conti ua à le fixer, attendant sa réaction. Pour lui, ce baiser était un baiser de pardon, un baiser de réconciliation et il espérait que Saga l avait comprit. Et aparament oui.

Les yeux du gémeau se remplirent de larmes.

Kanon, gémit il

Je t aime

A ces mots, Saga se jeta dans ses bras. Le visage dans le cou de son frère, il versa ses larmes et se laissa aller contre lui. Kanon referma ses bras autour de lui et le serra aussi fort qu il le put. La retrouvaille des jumeaux fit monter les larmes aux yeux aux chevaliers d or. Ils décidèrent de s exlipser pour les laisser seul.

Je suis désolé Kanon, dit Saga en sanglotant, je suis désolé. Pardonne-moi…

Shut, calme toi. Je t ai déjà pardonné. Je t aime.

Moi aussi

Ils étaient ensuite rester tous les deux, dans les bras l un de autre durant un long moment.

Aujourd'hui, on ne pouvait voir Saga sans Kanon et Kanon sans Saga.

Ils pouvaient être attendissant et les autres ne pouvaient s'empêcher de sourire en les voyant.

Comme cette fois ou ils s'étaient tous donner rendez vous sur la plage.

ILS savaient passés la journée dans l eau, à se couler, à faire des courses. Shura et Aphrodite s étaient éloignés un moment du groupe pour se retrouvés seul.

Ils avaient ensuite décidé de manger sur la plage. Angélo, Shura et Aiola s occupaient du barbecue et les autres installaient les serviettes de plage en cercle. Aldébaran avait allumé un feu. Quand tout fut prêt, ils s assirent et la conversation devient vite animée. Shura avait prit Aphrodite dans ses bras et Mu avait la tête posée sur l épaule de son « grand frère ».

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et seul le feu les éclairait.

Soudain Milo se leva et s approcha des jumeaux qui s étaient allongés sur leur serviette. Le scorpion fit taire ses amis d un signe de la main et leur dit d approcher. Ce qu ils virent les firent sourir. Les jumeaux s étaient endormis. Saga avait posé sa tête au creux de l épaule de Kanon qui avait ses bras autour de lui.

Ils sont trop choux, murmura Aphrodite

C est vrai, sourit Mu

Ca fait plaisir de les voir comme ça, ajouta Aiola

Qu est ce qu on fait ? demanda Camus. On les réveille ?

J n'aurais pas le courage de les réveiller, répondit Aphrodite, ils sont trop mignons

Alors on les réveille pas, dit Angelo en savanca vers les jumeaux.

Et à la surprise de tous, il prit Saga dans ses bras.

Ba alors Angelo, on est amoureux ! lança Milo

Le cancer grogna mais stoppa tout mouvement en voyant Sag gémir et murmurer le nom de son jumeau. Allongé sur la serviette, Kanon avait aussi murmuré le nom de Saga

C est trop mimi ! s écria Aphrodite

Les autres ne pouvaient qu approuver.

Qui va s occuper de notre Dragon ? demanda Shura

Sans laisser aux autres le temps de répondre, Camus s avança et souleva Kano.

Toi aussi tu est amoureux Camus ? lança Milo en souriant

Le français lui sourit à son tour mais ne répondit pas.

Les jumeaux dans les bras, Camus et Angelo montèrent au sanctuaire et mirent leurs amis dans leur lit. Immédiatement, les jumeaux se rapprochèrent et se blottirent l un contre l autre.

Camus s assit sur le bord du lit et caressa tendrement les cheveux de Kanon.

Tu aimes ? demanda Angelo

Oui, tout comme toi aimes Saga, n est ce pas ?

Le cancer soupira et porta son regard sur Saga. Oui il l aimait.

Apres l épisode de la plage, Camus et Angelo s étaient rapprochés. Milo, lui, avait finit par avouer ses sentiments a Shaka et ils étaient enfin ensemble.

Les jumeaux étaient toujours aussi proches mais ils leur arrivait maintenant de chercher la compagnie des autres chevaliers d or, pour le plus grand bonheur de Camus et Angelo. Ce dernier avait même tenté une approche auprès de Saga.

Il l avait suivit un soir sur la plage ou lui et son frère prenait un bain de minuit. Il s était avancé vers Saga qui avait sa serviette autour de lui, tentant se réchauffer pendant que Kanon était rester dans l eau.

Angelo, qu est ce que tu fais la ? demanda le gémeau

Rien de spécial. Je me promenais et je vous aie vu

Ha, d accord.

Saga reporta son attention vers Kanon. Angelo vit qu il avait toujours froid. Ses légers tremblements le prouvaient. Alors, sans vraiment s en rendre compte, il s approcha de lui e le serra dans ses bras.

Angelo ? Mais…

Shut. Tu as froid, reondit simplement le cancer.

Trop étonné, Saga ne bougea pas. Il apreciait la chaleur que dégageait le corps d Angelo et il se laissa aller contre lui. Mais quand il vit Kanon revenir, il se dégagea, les joues rouges. Angelo lui sourit et partit. Saga resta bloqué. Il l avait trouvé tellement beau.

Quand Kanon arriva à sa hauteur, il trouva son jumeau bizarre. Il avait senti la présence d Angelo et s était pour ça qu il était revenu.

Qu est ce qu il y a Saga ? lui demanda t il

Rien

Menteur

Saga soupira et lui raconta ce qui s était passé.

Tu as l air d avoir apprécier, sourit Kanon

Immédiatement, Saga rougit et, pour le cacher, se serra contre Kanon. Ce dernier referma ses bras autour de lui. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça.

Et toi ? demanda Saga

Moi ?

Camus

Je ne sais pas.

Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent.

Le lendemain, ils avaient disparut.

A suivre…


End file.
